Vehicle lift systems may be used to lift various kinds of vehicles relative to the ground. Some vehicle lift systems are formed by a set of mobile, above-ground lift columns. An example of a mobile column lift system is the MACH 4 Mobile Column Lift System by Rotary Lift of Madison, Ind. The mobile columns may be readily positioned in relation to the vehicle. The mobile columns may then be activated to lift the vehicle from the ground in a coordinated/synchronized fashion. The mobile columns may be controlled through wireless communication with a wireless control center. The wireless control center may associate with each mobile column in order to form a synchronized lift. While a variety of systems and configurations have been made and used to control lift systems, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described herein.